


Dota All(fuck)stars

by niteynyx



Series: Nitey's Commissions [27]
Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Breeding, Deepthroating, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niteynyx/pseuds/niteynyx
Summary: Heroines from both the Radiant and Dire teams are kidnapped and pitted against each other in a mysterious colosseum. The winner of each match is awarded the (admittedly dubious) honour of becoming a cumdump. Commissioned by Feeder.
Series: Nitey's Commissions [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Traxxex VS Lyralei

**Match One:**

**Traxxex the Drow Ranger**

_Vs_

**Lyralei the Windranger**

  
  
_How did I end up in this mess?_ Traxxex the Drow Ranger thought bitterly to herself. She had her theories. All the girls had their theories, whether or not they ever cared to voice them.   
  
To be blunt though, none of them had any fucking clue whatsoever how or why they ended up in the colosseum. Not just trapped, but collared like slaves and dressed skimpily, their new clothes whorish parodies of their usual attire. Trax herself, for instance, wore sheer lacy lingerie that only the sluttiest of rangers could possibly consider to be armor. Her hood and cape were attached to her steel slave’s collar by thin strings, easily torn away at a moment’s notice. Their shape naturally failed to preserve her modesty in any sense of the word.  
  
Trax’s usual outfit showed off what _she_ felt was a tasteful amount of cleavage and thigh. What she wore now mimicked that outfit’s cut, but hid absolutely nothing with the fabric, her full breasts and pale purple nipples on plain display to anyone who looked at her for more than half a second. The same could be said of her firm ass; only her insistence on keeping her thighs tightly squeezed together kept her little purple pussy from enjoying the breeze like her nipples were.  
  
She told herself that the cool breeze was why the bitchy tips of her tits were so taut, but she didn’t have an excuse for why her cunt was so wet. Perhaps it was something to do with the collars? Not that she was into such things, not at all -- raised as a Drow, Trax considered herself completely disgusting despite being drop dead sexy to anyone with half a libido. The collar she wore sometimes glowed with runes that always left her mind feeling slightly fuzzy. She couldn’t see them herself, but she could always see a hint of the glow when it happened, and could see them plainly on the other girls.  
  
The door swung open and two of their imposing, nigh-demonic captors stepped inside. They all seemed to be around seven feet tall, with incredibly muscular bodies but no real individuality. Outside of their ‘faces’, anyway -- the strange masks each of them wore, somewhat resembling the one worn by the Juggernaut Yurnero. Trax tried to shrink back into the shadows of their cell, hoping they were coming for one of her four Dire side ‘teammates’ -- but they came straight for her and dragged her out, kicking and fighting futilely.   
  
She was going to be the first, but for what?  
  


*****-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-***-*****

  
  
Minutes later, Trax stumbled into the colosseum and glanced around. Dressed as she was, she felt naked before the hundreds if not thousands of ‘people’ in the stands. Most of them seemed to be the same race as their captors -- where was the Juggernaut from again, some sunken island known as the Isle of Masks? Not that it mattered. They slapped their thighs and stomped their feet, filling the arena with raucous noise without a hint of speech. Trax shifted on her heels and turned in a slow circle, trying to cover her skimpily-covered breasts and pussy with her hands. It was becoming clear to her that she was put there for a show, but what sort?   
  
She heard a door open behind her and turned her head, but not before the other archer entering the arena shot her _verbal_ arrow. “Why so blue, Tracy?” Lyralei piped up, flashing a saucy smile at her cool-toned counterpart. Trax reached for her bow and quiver, leaving her exposed once more, but of course her captors hadn’t armed her. She scowled instead and quickly assessed her enemy and the situation that laid before her. Though Trax didn’t have a weapon or any real armor, the Windranger was in a similar state. Her outfit was simply a few sheer silk panels, stockings, and -- much to Trax’s immediate jealousy -- a pair of panties.   
  
“Don’t test me, ginger,” Trax growled throatily, “and don’t call me Tracy.” If they were to fight in hand-to-hand combat, Windranger had an extreme advantage with her speed. Trax’s only chance at victory was to get in close and eliminate that advantage. Grappling, perhaps. Perhaps she could trip Lyralei? She took a step forward, suppressing her irritation at how Lyralei simply bounced back on the heels of her feet.   
  
“It’s such a cute name, though,” Lyralei teased, her smile broadening into a full-fledged grin. If she was the slightest bit embarrassed about her nudity, she didn’t show it. If anything, she seemed proud to be flaunting her small breasts, long legs and spankable toned ass to the crowd, who kept expressing themselves through primal noises. Some of them began to shout, loud and guttural but ultimately wordless. “C’mon, Tracy,” she sing-songed. “Come and get me.”   
  
She was letting Traxxex get closer and closer, cocky that windrunning would keep her safe. “Come here, you little bitch,” Trax growled. The Drow Ranger resolved to make her regret that cockiness and faked a lunge one way, only to immediately dart forward the other way. The blue ranger didn’t expect to catch Lyralei right away; the Windranger almost danced back with her first step, her laughter pealing just like chimes in the wind. It cut off quickly, startled.   
  
Neither of the skimpily-clad heroines expected one of their captors to enter the arena just behind Lyralei, plucking her off the ground like a toy, his thick arms hooking under her legs and hoisting them up. Lyralei gasped as she was spread wide, the captor lacing his fingers behind her neck. She was left completely open and vulnerable, her limbs locked practically akimbo. The wind wasn’t going to do much for her if she couldn’t run at all. “W-what’re you doing back there, big guy?” she asked, her voice small and apprehensive as she strained to look up at him.   
  
Traxxex was equally taken aback. Was he there to punish Windranger for getting too close to the wall? Was he… holding her for Trax to attack her? Maybe. If only the way he was holding Lyralei would let her peel off her panties and steal them for herself. It was so fucking unfair that the redheaded whore got _panties_ .   
  
The runes on Trax’s collar glowed red, and suddenly the Drow Ranger found herself incensed and agitated. It was so fucking unfair and Trax wasn’t going to just bitch about it, she was going to _do_ something about it. She stormed forward, grabbing the thin silk covering Lyralei’s cunt and ignoring her squeak of surprised indignation. “I bet your gods-damned carpet doesn’t even match your drapes,” she growled. The silk would normally be hard to tear, but it was already compromised by how sodden wet Lyralei’s cunt was.   
  
“Tracy!” Lyralei shrieked out in alarm, but it was far too late. Trax ripped the front of the Windranger’s panties clean open, revealing her flushed and swollen sex, its small pink lips surprisingly (or perhaps unsurprisingly) guarded by a neatly trimmed garden of red hair. “What’re you-- oh fuck.” Lyralei’s scream cut off abruptly, her voice once again growing quiet. “What’s that? Tracy? I think-- oh, fuck.” She began to whimper.   
  
“Probably dyed them, too,” Trax muttered grouchily, glaring at Lyralei’s vulnerable and exposed cunt. She could do anything that she wanted to the Windranger in that single moment. The wannabe Drow weighed her options, and found herself obscenely tempted to fist Lyralei’s ginger pussy right then and there in front of the crowd. _Let her windrun away from_ _**that** _ , Trax thought sourly, stepping forth and reaching for Windranger’s cunt. Had she ever fisted another woman before? No, but there was a first time for everything.   
  
Then her eyes dipped lower and she realized why the redheaded archer was whining so much. Thanks to Trax exposing Lyralei’s cunt, the captor in the arena with them had a small tent pitched in his loincloth. As it grew, it pressed harder and harder into her leg until its size led to it slipping right through a small slit cut into the fabric. It was the single largest piece of meat she had ever seen, and not just by a few inches. “Good gods,” she breathed, her eyes widening. The head alone was thicker than her wrist. Its warm heat shoved along Lyralei’s thighs, slowly angling until it rested on her pussy’s lips.   
  
“T-that thing is _way_ too big,” Lyralei gasped, now straining to try and get a look at the cock and her pending penetration. “There’s--”   
  
“--no fucking way that cock is going to fit,” Trax laughed. “You’re right. It serves you right, ginger whore.” Completely forgetting how she was dressed and how horny she herself was, Trax smirked at Lyralei and rested a hand on her hip. “This is what you deserve for being such a little--”   
  
Traxxex’s taunting cut off with a sudden, far less confident shriek as another one of their captors came up behind her and grabbed her, quickly manhandling her until she was in the exact same position Lyralei was. Without the benefit of panties, her pussy was immediately exposed not just to the crowd, but also the ginger ranger she was facing. “Fuck,” she hissed out, putting up a brief struggle but finding her strength was nowhere near enough to break out of her captor’s hold.   
  
Trax grit her teeth and flushed, averting her gaze from Lyralei. Even though the redhead was pretty focused on the cock about to stretch her pretty little pussy out, she couldn’t stomach the thought of the Lyralei looking at her and seeing her in this shameful state. “Damn it,” she whispered to herself, before her eyes widened much like Lyralei’s had moments before. She could _feel_ her captor’s immense dick begin to push against her leg, growing longer and harder until its head was pressed against Trax’s cunt.   
  
The two rangers were positioned directly across from each other, mirrors of one another with twin cocks just a moment away from reshaping their fuckholes. Trax glared at the ground, her cheeks almost burning with how flushed they were, resigned to what she knew was now inevitable. What she knew was inevitable since she woke up and saw how she was dressed, really, but who could blame her for lying to herself about that? Of course she was going to get treated like a fuck toy.   
  
“H-hey, buddy,” Lyralei whispered, still squirming, still trying to buck her hips up like it might get her cunt away from the cock just waiting to impale it. “You… you don’t have to put that in me, you know? It’s a nice looking dick and all, honestly, but it’s _really_ not going to fit in me and--”   
  
“Shut up,” Trax growled without looking up. “Shut up, or I’ll make you wish that cock was going to ruin your throat, not your pussy.”   
  
“Gods dammit,” Lyralei bitched back abruptly, finally looking at Trax and her completely displayed body for the first time. “you don’t have to be such a gods damned asshole all the time, you know that? I get it! We all get it! The great Drow Ranger is a fucking ice queen,” she shouted with vehemence, before suddenly cutting herself off with a squeal.   
  
Trax shrieked out at the very same moment. The two rival archers could agree on something for once, at least in that moment: those cocks were _enormous_ , and their respective captors had split their small pussies wide open with them. Both women were lucky that they were both wet as any lake, from both the collar’s magic and their natural reactions. Whether or not they were ashamed to admit it, both of them were into being treated like the little sluts that they secretly were.   
  
Their captors paced those first few seconds, easing their massive endowments into the archers’ tight slits and giving their holes ample opportunity to begin stretching out, accommodating their captor’s absurd girth. Lyralei grit her teeth and did her best to bear through the discomfort while Traxxex, so famous for silencing her enemies, squealed out in a far higher pitch than Lyralei used when she squealed just moments before.   
  
Their slow pace wasn’t out of any particular kindness or gentleness, but sheer necessity. If the girls weren’t allowed to adjust, they simply wouldn’t make for good onaholes.   
  
The spongy heads of their dickheads just barely tickled the heroines’ cervixes before beginning to pull out in tandem. While Traxxex panted hard and fast, Lyralei closed her eyes, sure that she was going to be spared from being split wide open by the monstrous cock she was impaled on. “Oh, shit,” she gasped out, her face gone far redder than her hair from the strain. “Thank you, thank you, thank you--”   
  
Then the gongs rang and the crowd roared raucously, signalling the formal beginning of the match.   
  
“Thank you-- thaAAANK YOU OH FUCK,” Lyralei screamed as her captor began to piston his hips upwards and pound into her once tight twat, every single thrust jolting and bouncing her upwards in his full nelson hold. But she found herself screaming with far less pain than she expected to feel for the sheer size of what was inside her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she let the building pleasure she felt begin to color her wailing screams. The Windranger was no shy maiden; she didn’t mind being effectively naked before the crowd and didn’t really even mind being fucked before them. All her reluctance stemmed from her fears of what a cock _this_ size would do to her.   
  
It certainly didn’t break her. “OH, FUCK, YES,” she was soon crying, happy to be held so securely. Sure, she didn’t consent to it, but if she wasn’t being held like a bitch then she surely would have obeyed her instincts and ran like one, and then she wouldn’t be getting the best fuck of her life. She could barely move at all, other than to curl her toes or dig her fingers into her palms, her nails raking harsh scratches across them. “FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! FUUUUUUCK!”   
  
Only a few meters away, Trax was having… well, she wasn’t having quite as good a time as Lyralei. Her captor went at her so vigorously that despite his standing position and her being held spread in the air against his chest, his balls kept clapping her ass. Their flesh clapped loudly and wetly while the Drow Ranger groaned out loud, her throat far too raw to scream out the cusses and harsh words she had for her rapist.   
  
As masterful a tactician as she was an archer, Trax prided herself on her quick thinking and innovation on the field of battle -- an _archer_ , wielding one of the fabled Blink Daggers and wearing a Mask of Madness? Only the Drow Ranger could come up with such unorthodox strategies. In any other circumstances, she would be working on a way to get out of this situation and kill all these bastards who _dared_ view her naked body.   
  
In these circumstances, though? Getting fucked so hard and thoroughly and in such a humiliating way, right in front of her chief rival? There was no genuinely no way Trax could think through the overwhelming pleasure that assaulted her body. The only thing that she could think of was the dick brute-forcing its way through her cunt and the thick nuts surely bruising her ass. Her toes and fingers curled as hard as Lyralei’s, if not harder.   
  
One thing was certain between the two archers: Lyralei had far more stamina for this than Trax. The Drow Ranger didn’t even notice her orgasm when it hit; she gasped out hoarsely as her body tensed up and then released powerfully. With her eyes so tightly shut, she didn’t even realize that her awareness was fading. She simply passed out, held as she was, and continued getting her pussy rammed.   
  
Lyralei could only last a minute longer for all the differences in their respective endurances, but she didn’t cum from the sheer power of her captor’s thrusts. He grunted and growled just behind her head before burying his cock deep inside her cunt, flooding her womb with his thick and absolutely inhuman cum. That feeling, that sloshing fullness, gave Lyralei the last push she needed to cry out. She shook and shuddered against him, her cunt squeezing and clenching around his cock lodged so deep inside of her. “Oh, fuck,” she whispered, helpless and hapless.   
  
Lyralei’s captor roared out his victory and pulled her free of his dick, lifting her high and showing the debauched hero off to the crowd like a trophy. The gong rang once more and the crowd screamed and hollered their wordless approval.   
  
The captor fucking Trax’s limp body dropped her carelessly to the colosseum’s sands and stepped over her body, reaching to take Lyralei. High on her orgasm, the redhead half expected her captor to fight him off and claim her as his -- but much to her surprise, he passed her off readily and stepped away. Trax’s captor shoved his dick right inside Lyralei and pumped her up and down his length several times like a cocksleeve, then emptied his balls into her womb.   
  
She cummed again as her womb and cunt overflowed with sperm, some distant part of her mind realizing exactly what had happened. _To the victor goes the cum, huh…?_


	2. Lina VS Rylai

**Match Two:**

**Lina the Slayer**

_ Vs _

**Rylai the Crystal Maiden**

After seeing how Trax and Lyralei came back to the cells, sweaty and gaping, both teams knew exactly what they were in for. When the captors came in to collect the next girls, they also knew right away who their opponent would be. There was only one set of twin sisters participating in the War of the Ancients, after all. 

Unlike the two archers, the sisters were stripped down to their accessories prior to being brought into the colosseum. Rylai was left in her little hood and cape, while Lina was allowed to keep her shawl. Even without them, it would be impossible for anyone to mistake one sister for the other. Rylai was pale and blonde where Lina was tanned and redheaded. Even though their colors were stark contrasts, their bodies matched blow for blow, their breasts full and round, their hips wide and womanly and their asses simply to die for.

Men had literally died for their asses. But neither of the collared girls were there for their tits or their derrieres. They were made to kneel before the crowd side by side, their ankles in manacles bolted to the colosseum floor, their cuffed wrists tucked between their thighs. They could wiggle their toes, but that wouldn’t accomplish much. They weren’t about to escape.

Not that either sister wanted to. They both kneeled with nearly identical grins on their faces, swaying their bottoms almost in tandem as they eagerly waited for their ‘match’ to begin. Their bodies matched blow for blow, and so did their libidos. The pair were no strangers to sex competitions, and had left many a tavern and village square drained of all available semen. There was no love lost between the ice mage and the fire mage, but fuck if they weren’t completely and utterly obsessed with a good cock.

“Hey, Lina,” Rylai whispered, far filthier than any crystal and called maiden ironically. She was able to wiggle her fingers with her hands confined and took advantage of that fact, rubbing the wet lips of her whorish little cock quiver out of anyone’s sight. “Bet you still gag like a bitch,” she accused while slipping on a pearly smile, never one to compromise her public persona and sterling reputation. 

The redheaded sister flushed and shot a glare aside at her skank of a sister, furious and embarrassed at once. “That was one time,” she spat out, “and it was our  _ first time _ , you little asshole.” She snorted and shifted on her knees, fixing her gaze forward and drawing in a deep breath to calm her nerves. “At least I never thought you had to spit cum back  _ into _ a dick,” she hissed venomously. “They’re not fucking meat straws, you sow.”

Rylai glared back, but she didn’t have time to retort at her flesh and blood. An identical pair of captors emerged from the gates and approached the twin sisters, their loincloths already discarded. Both sisters widened their eyes and gasped in soft delight at the size of their throbbing members, which were bigger than any other cock they had ever taken alone or together, longer and thicker than even their biggest challenge.

Not that Axe was much of a challenge per se, but the fact that he kept insisting on doing a Cock Helix really made it difficult for either sister to get a good flow going.

“Hey, big guy,” Lina murmured, grinning foolishly at the captor who stopped before her. Nothing if not an impulsive imp, she leaned forward and quickly pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock, meaning to spread her lips wide around it and begin bobbing her head along his length straightaway. Not to be outdone, Rylai huffed and quickly followed suit, though rather than kiss the crown of her captor’s cock she took its head inside her mouth immediately, twisting her tongue over it with her utterly wanton skills.

The captors grunted, and as one they glanced towards the captor manning the gong in the colosseum’s stands. He shook his head and gave them a thumbs down. Immediately, the two just about to get their cocks worshipped pulled away from the sisters and grabbed the base of their cocks, leaving the girls breathing hard and full of need, wondering what they did wrong.

The answer was simple, of course. They weren’t there to show off their cocksucking skills, at least not in the way they thought they were. They were to be punished for presuming control -- here, women were used. They were tools and toys of pleasure who, by law, were only allowed control when they were given direct instructions to take it, not that any of the captors had bothered to explain that to them.

“Come on,” Rylai pleaded, opening her mouth wide and practically inviting any waiting dick inside to make use of her. “You taste so good, you’ve  _ got _ to let me have some more,” she half purred and half whined to her captor, while Lina simply glared at hers like it might entice him into fucking her face and wiping the impudent expression off her features. 

Instead, the pair waited until the gong rang out and the crowd’s sudden uproar announced the match. They began at once, slapping the girls across the face with their immense cocks and making them gasp almost as one entity. They moved quickly, shoving their prodigious fuckrods right into the girl’s waiting mouths. Both Rylai and Lina were confident they could handle the massive dicks at their own pace, with or without their hands. But could they handle them at their captors’ pace? That was another question entirely. They grabbed the girl’s heads and pushed deeper and deeper, penetrating not just their mouths but soon their tight little throats. 

Both sisters groaned around their airway obstructions, but other than that their reactions were vastly different. Rylai was truly the bigger slut between the two sisters, focused not on outdoing her sister but getting herself off. As her captor’s cock plunged deeper and deeper into her throat, she continued to rub and tickle her clit just outside of anyone’s sight. Only Lina and Rylai herself could hear Crystal Maiden’s slick shlicking. She closed her eyes, letting herself get used and feeling the pleasure spread outward from her pussy, knowing it wouldn’t take her long to get off like this.

It probably wouldn’t take long for her to pass out, either. Though she could breathe from her nose, she was so excited by the situation that she was barely remembering to breathe at all. 

Lina, on the other hand, focused entirely on getting her captor off. She loved to cum -- who didn’t? -- but the chief difference between her and her sister was that Lina found her real reward in a proper cumshot. To her, there was nothing better than having hot and sticky seed splashed over her skin, deposited on her tongue or sent straight down its slimy way into her stomach. She didn’t bother trying to play with her clit or finger herself. Her natural instinct, her muscle memory, was to get her partner off as quickly and efficiently as possible. 

It only took a minute of forcing and squeezing for the captors to get their cocks to go as deep as they could in the twin throats. They slowly drew back, then began to roughly fuck the girl’s faces, grunting and growling as they used their lovely, lush lips as dick pillows and their heart shaped jaws as nothing more than bumpers for their balls.

That’s when the difference between the sisters began to show. While Rylai tried to get herself off, Lina focused on working her throat and tongue in response to her captor’s cock. She only gagged when he was deep inside of her and on his way out, the precise moment it would be most pleasurable for him. Her moans and groans reverberated around his cock, timed perfectly, while Rylai was simply selfish; her captor was nowhere near cumming when Lina’s captor shoved her face as far down her dick as she could possibly handle and shot his thick load right into her belly.

Lina’s eyes opened slightly, half-lidded in satisfaction as he pulled out of her cocksucking mouth, strands of saliva and cummy drool still connecting her to his dick. She gazed up at him like the whore that she was, knowing that she was right where she was supposed to be. She felt something in her heart and in her head that truly shone in her eyes: adoration, if not outright love.

She still squeaked like a bitch when her captor all but ripped her manacles off the ground and, like Lyralei before her, lofted her in victory to the crowd. They roared and screamed their approval as the gong sounded.

“W-wait,” Rylai pleaded as her captor stepped away from her. “I can’t cum without a cock in me! Please,” she begged, rubbing her clit furiously. “P-please come back! Fuck me! My throat, my pussy, my ass, anything!” But her captor no longer had any interest in Rylai, instead going to the victor. The two captors turned Lina about, who hung limp and weightless between them, boneless and jubilant in her joy. 

For a moment, the two sisters looked each other in the eye. Lina grinned like the bitch she was at Rylai’s jealousy and horror. Then the captors finished maneuvering her; the one that had already cummed in her throat lodged his dick back in there, while the one that hadn’t took up her pussy. They grabbed her arms and legs and kept her aloft as they began to fuck her anew, like a standing bridge, and though Rylai’s captor soon flooded Lina’s womb with his cum, they kept going.

They kept going for a long time. To the victor goes the cum, after all. They all ignored Rylai’s cries and screams for one of them to come fuck her needy little cunt. No one ever did. At least not then and there, anyway. She would have another chance.

Eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Want to get updates, support my work or contact me? You can join my Discord server here to get previews of my work: https://discord.gg/2kpsyxb
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/niteynyx  
> Email: niteynyx@gmail.com  
> Discord: nitenyx#8654


End file.
